1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control device, such as a control device for controlling the operation of a cooking apparatus or the operation of any other suitable apparatus, and to a new method of making such a control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control device comprising a support means, a plurality of electrical switch means carried by the support means and each having a movable actuator means, a bracket means carried by the support means and having a plurality of opening means passing therethrough and being respectively aligned with the actuator means, a cover means carried by the bracket means and having a plurality of finger movable areas respectively covering the opening means, and a plurality of plunger means having first parts thereof respectively disposed in the opening means and having second parts thereof being engagable with the actuator means.